


Beyond the Stars

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Gem Homeworld is changing, slowly but surely.





	1. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes an announcement

The magnificent structures towered against the translucent sky of Gem Homeworld. Underneath, thousands of Gems stood in attendance. This was an important announcement, and so everyone was required to attend. Once it became apparent that everyone was there, four Pearls stepped forward. Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pink Pearl and White Pearl, the last two wearing stars in place of diamonds.

"Representing our Diamonds and their magnificence." all four Pearls said at once

And just like that, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, White Diamond and Steven were there.

Pink Pearl and White Pearl were by his side an instant, giving him concerned looks.

His response was to squeeze their hands in a reassuring manner.

And then he let go and stepped forward. He cleared his throat.

"Everyone." he began "I convinced my fellow Diamonds to make some changes to the current system. You were all called here to hear what these changes are. Pearl?"

White Pearl stepped forward and handed Steven a list, before resuming her original position.

"First, I am keeping Pearl and Pink Pearl as part of my court." he announced "As for other Pearls, they will be set free. No longer would they be treated as servants unless they explicitly wish to remain as such. Anyone caught forcing him to do something they don't want to do will face consequences."

There were several protests, but White Pearl and Jasper quickly quashed those by giving those responsible heated glares.

"Second, any predetermined roles are to be scrapped. Every Gem will be able to choose the job they prefer doing. If they cannot decide on one, they will be assigned the job they're most suitable with through the results of a survey performed by Peridot 5XG."

The Peridot in question waved at the crowd.

"Third, I am lifting the ban on fusions. Gems will be allowed to fuse at any time with no punishments, as long as they want to do so."

Garnet, Rhodonite, Fluorite, Topaz, and Lemon Jade beamed at the news.

"Fourth, the term Off-Colors is no longer allowed to be used. No Gem is to be considered defective, and anyone who tries to do so will answer to me."

"I predict Steven will make an edict for our benefit!" Padparadscha announced with a smile

"And fifth, the planets which already have sentient life on them will not be considered as a viable colony." Steven concluded "Also, the Crystal Gems will be returning to Earth after this. Anyone who wants to come with us could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will mostly deal with the Gems who decided to come with Steven, though there will be some glimpses of Homeworld occasionally.


	2. Freedom Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from thousands of years of being someone else's puppet is never easy, but Steven will do his best to see it through.

It was an ordinary day in Beach City. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and Tourmaline was sitting on the beach, letting warm breeze caress her face and hair. Her hair was pink and it reached her shoulder. 

That's what most people and most Gems saw. However, this wasn't what was really happening.

Inside Tourmaline's fusion form, Pink Pearl sat inside a dome of crystals, occupying the very center of the dome. Sitting off to the side was Steven, who gave her sympathetic looks every now and then.

"It's okay." he finally voiced his thoughts "I don't expect you to recover right away. Recovering from what you have experienced takes time."

Tourmaline split into Pink Pearl and Steven. He held her hand in his.

"Just think about what I told you." Steven told her "You will heal in time if you do as I suggested."

"Okay, my.....Steven." Pink Pearl hastily corrected herself

-x-

"Extra creamy one, coming right up." Lars beamed at the newest customer

Pink Pearl shrunk into herself, clearly unused to such treatment. 

"Don't worry, we won't bite." Lars smiled at her "None of us would."

Pink Pearl stared at the table, not meeting his gaze.

"We'll be closing soon. Would you like us to give you a tour of Beach City once we close?" Lars offered

Pink Pearl nodded, but didn't say anything.

Then the doughnut arrived, and she took a bite. As the taste filled her mouth, she smiled without thinking.

"See?" Lars winked at her "You're getting there. Anyone can change if given enough time and a reason to do so. I am the prime example of that."

And as he left, Pink Pearl found that she could believe it. That there was hope for her. That she could leave the past behind her for good, and make White Diamond's treatment of her nothing but a bad memory.

For the first time, Pink Pearl smiled from the heart.


	3. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation takes place.

Connie had to do this. Steven entrusted her to do this. She could not ruin everything, not now.

She lifted her head to look the Gem across from her in the eyes.

"Steven told me about it." she finally muttered "About who you really were, and why you did what you did. And I cannot really begrudge you for it, not when you were only trying to protect yourself. Any of us would have done the same if we were in your shoes."

Her words, although sincere, made Topaz feel even more guilty. 

Her actions separated innocent people from their families, with the possibility that they would never see each other again. Her actions resulted in Lars' death and subsequent transformation into a different life-form. Lars, who was one of the only two people who understood her on a deeper level. He would have to watch his loved ones die while he outlived all of them.

And it was all her fault, for being unable to stand up to Aquamarine when it was needed.

"You don't have to pretend you like me just because Steven asked you to." Topaz turned his head so she wasn't looking at Connie 

"It's not just because of that." Connie told her sincerely "True, a part of me does resent you for your actions, but like I said, I understand. Any one of us would have done the same thing without a second thought in order to protect ourselves and those we care about."


End file.
